Instituto Kobold
by Arikado karma kun
Summary: A veces se preguntaba como fue que termino de esta manera: La habían inscrito en el colegio kobold por equivocación, su amiga no estaba para ayudarla y para empeorar su situación su sonámbulo compañero de cuarto se colaba en su cama cuando dormía nada podía ser peor para Yui Komori...K por el momento.
1. Chapter 1

DÍA UNO

A veces se preguntaba como fue que termino de este modo: La habían inscrito en el colegio kobold para varones por equivocación, su amiga no estaba para ayudarla en ese aprieto y para terminar de hacerlo peor su sonámbulo compañero de cuarto se colaba en su cama cuando ella dormía, nada podía empeorar mas para Yui komori o eso fue lo que pensó ella después de estar unas horas en la oficina del director.

\- Mmm... En estos años que he sido director de esta cárcel para rufianes nunca había pasado esto-

\- L-lo siento director Richter-

\- No necesita disculparse señorita no fue su culpa sino de aquel holgazán que esta a un lado suyo- miraba con enfado al rubio ojiazul que miraba con indiferencia al director.

\- Aahhh dije que fue un accidente pensaba que el nombre de Yui era de un chico-

\- Ni creas que escaparas de tu castigo Shu y en cuanto a usted señorita komori ya informé a la directora christa del instituto sta Ajora que usted estudiara en este lugar como un varón hasta la graduación-

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿Pero no hay forma de que sea transferida a sta Ajora?-

\- Si la hay pero toma cuatro meses hacer papeleo el cual yo odio y si es descubierta por algún estudiante del plantel será expulsada de inmediato- decía fríamente el director a la pobre chica que sintió escalofríos por toda su espalda.

\- No puede ser-

\- Disculpa por interrumpir anciano pero eso es demasiado para alguien que no tiene la culpa si no mía por escribir su nombre en la lista de compañeros de cuarto por error-

\- A donde quieres llegar-

\- Si me lo permites como presidente del Consejo de estudiantes tomare responsabilidad de esto... Iré directo al grano yo me encargaré de ella si quieres aceptarlo como un castigo- la joven se sorprendió pero sintió alivio a la vez escuchar esas palabras de Shu y el director alzo una ceja por la propuesta de su sobrino.

\- Por mi esta bien pero si fallas también serás expulsado-

\- No fallare cuenta con eso Richter, vamos komori por tus cosas- miro desafiante el joven antes de salir de la oficina para ir por las cosas de la rubia que estaban aun lado de la puerta. Yui no podía creer que estudiaría en el instituto de varones, tendría que comportarse como uno de ellos para no ser descubierta y mas aun compartiría habitación con un hombre el sobrino del director. miro de reojo a su compañero el cual veía a la nada mientras caminaban directo al edificio donde se encontraría la habitación de ambos mirándolo mejor le pareció apuesto pero dejo de hacerlo ya que el se fijo en ella sin percatarse que lo miraba.

\- Ya llegamos-

\- S-si...-

\- No te pongas tan nerviosa por lo que dijo Richter-

\- Pero escuchaste lo que dijo Shu kun-

\- Si lo oí pero no dejaré que te descubran-

\- ¿De verdad?-

\- Si tal ves sea un holgazán despreocupado pero nunca falto a mi promesa y deja el "kun" solo dime Shu- la rubia se sintió mas tranquila tras oír eso llegando al edificio donde vivían los estudiantes junto a sus compañeros de cuarto. El rubio busco en el bolsillo de su chaqueta las llaves para abrir y entrar al gran cuarto que compartiría con la ojirosa desde hoy. Era hermoso en todo; había dos camas individuales de buen tamaño, un ropero color chocolate muy espacioso donde se podría esconder tres personas, al fondo estaba la cocina igual de grande con un toque elegante seguido del baño que brillaba de tantos objetos de cristal que daba un aire de primera clase.

\- Valla parece una casa en ves de cuarto-

\- ¿Te parece? Para mi es normal-

\- Pensaba que se vería diferente-

\- También pensé lo mismo cuando llegue aquí y es la primera vez que tendré un compañero que no es hombre-

\- ¿Nunca compartiste habitación con alguien mas?-

\- No, me gusta mi privacidad pero tengo que ser responsable de mi error... Por cierto ¿tienes hambre?- se escucho un gruñido que provenía de ella ruborizándose de vergüenza frente a Shu.

\- Eso pensé bueno iré a preparar la cena después te acompañare a los baños termales para que puedas bañarte tranquila-

\- ¿Tienen aguas termales en el colegio? Es maravilloso-

\- Si pero cuando salgas del baño o estés fuera del colegio debes asegúrate que nadie te vea o estaremos en problemas... Hora de cenar- cenaron sin problemas ninguno dijo nada durante esa hora para cuando terminaron la joven preparaba sus cosas de aseo personal preguntando a Shu si el también se meteria a las termas pero este le dijo que lo haría después. Caminaron unos metros llegando a la entrada de los baños entrando primero la rubia a los vestidores cambiándose sus ropas seguido de Shu que solo se recargo en el marco de la puerta vigilando que nadie llegara ni entrara mientras Yui estuviera dentro. Después de salir sin problemas de los baños termales fue al cuarto a alistarse para dormir cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar asustándola levemente, verificó el número de contacto alegrándose de que era su amiga quien la llamaba a esa hora.

\- Mochi mochi-

 _\- ¡Yui que alivio escuchar tu voz! -_

\- Tranquila Kaede solo fueron unas horas y tambien digo lo mismo de ti- Kaede es la mejor amiga de Yui desde la primaria cuida de ella como una hermana de cabello azabache de ojos del mismo color que su amiga.

 _\- Para mi fue una eternidad y casi me da un infarto saber que estudiaras en ese zoológico de bestias salvajes-_

\- ¿Como sabes eso? hablo del colegio Kobold-

 _\- Escuche a mi tía hablar por teléfono con el director de ese lugar por accidente-_

\- ¿Por accidente Kaede?- decía con sarcasmo la rubia.

 _\- Ok escuche detrás de la puerta de su oficina pero aun así estoy preocupada por ti ¿Que pasara si esos animales te descubren y te devoran? ¿¡Quien estará conmigo para las noches de diversion y me vigilara para que no cometa locuras!?- dramatizaba su amiga echando a volar su imaginación de lo preocupada que estaba._

\- Tranquila no seré descubierta por nadie porque el presidente del consejo estudiantil estará protegiéndome todo el ciclo escolar-

 _\- ¿Enserio? Parece mentira pero a todo eso como fue que paraste allí -_

\- Bueno... El presidente anoto mi nombre por accidente pero no es una mala persona solo es un poco risueño- trato de excusarse para que no supiera que lo hizo por holgazanería.

 _\- Claaaro accidenté yo creo que lo hizo a propósito pero no te preocupes amiga yo voy a estar ahí para ayudarte en los problemas que estés-_

\- Gracias Kaede, bueno mañana te contaré como me fue en mi primer día-

 _\- Bien pero dime todo con detalles tejeje, hasta mañana Yui-_

\- Que descanses Kaede- terminó la llamada para acomodarse en su cama no sin antes programar la alarma en su móvil.

\- ¿Una amiga tuya?- entro el rubio con una toalla secando su cabello.

\- Si, ella es como una hermana mayor para mi-

\- Mmm... Que descanses mañana será tu primer día y no debo dejarte sola ni un segundo- daba las buenas noches a la joven y ella decía lo mismo después de apagar las luces. Paso unas horas cuado el reloj marco las doce de la noche, Yui no podía dormir debido a lo que paso ayer en la oficina del director Richter recordando tambien lo que dijo esa mañana _"si es descubierta por algún estudiante del plantel será expulsada de inmediato"_ le dieron escalofríos recordar la mirada fría del director pero de alguna manera debía hacer un plan para que no la descubrieran o estaría perdida. de tanto pensar lentamente cerro sus ojos unos minutos cuando sintió un peso extra en su cama que la desperto por la noche, intentando levantarse pero alguien se lo impedia vio de lejos a la persona que estaba en su cintura ahogando un pequeño grito saber que era Shu quien estaba encima de ella durmiendo profundamente. empezó a moverse hasta llegar a su pecho sintiendo su respiración algo que puso nerviosa a la rubia, miro nuevamente al joven durmiente y le pareció lindo estando dormido bajo su vista llegando a su gran pecho producto del ejercicio que realizaba los fines de semana como le comento en la tarde hasta su ropa de dormir (su camisa) le apretaba un poco sacudió su cabeza tratando de no pensar en otras cosas salvo en tratar de despertar a su compañero rogaba a kamisama que la ayudara para cuando despertara no estuviera de mal humor o la insultara o en la peor situación la "castigara".

\- _Shu -_ le llamo y no hubo respuesta _\- ¿Shu? -_ volvió a repetir pero este se movió nuevamente hasta su rostro por el movimiento de este los botones de su ropa se desabotonaron uno a uno incluyendo los de la ropa de Yui poniéndose un poco mas nerviosa pero su cara se torno roja sintiendo unos brazos que la sujetaban fuertemente como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca _¿Como puede moverse tanto estando dormido?_ Pensaba la joven sorprendiéndose un poco tras sentir una pierna entre las suyas y su brazo bajo hasta su cintura apretándola contra el, la cabeza de Yui estaba hecha un manojo de nervios que no la dejaban dormir hasta dentro de un rato que finalmente concilio el sueño. Llego el tan esperado primer dia de clases y ambos jóvenes estaban en la misma posición o eso creyó Yui cuando Shu aflojo un poco su abrazo esta aprovecho para salir de la cama sin despertarlo cayendo graciosamente al suelo para ir directo al baño a arreglarse escuchando rápidamente que Shu la llamaba ya despierto.

\- Mh... ¿Yui? ¿Que hacías en mi cama?-

\- Ehhm la pregunta es para ti ¿Tu que hacías en la mía?- pregunto algo nerviosa y el miraba a su alrededor confirmando lo que decía no estaba en la suya sino en la de ella.

\- ¿Acaso me levante dormido?-

\- ¿Eh? Si-

\- ¿Y que otra cosa fue la que hice?-

\- nada solo entraste y ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada mas?-

\- No la verdad nunca recuerdo lo que hago mientras duermo- decía con fastidio y pena a la vez.

\- ¿Eres sonámbulo?-

\- Un poco pero cambiando de tema estabas por arreglarte supongo- veía de arriba a abajo especialmente la zona del pecho de la joven quien rápidamente entro al baño apenada de ser vista un rato por el.

\- ¿Eres copa G?-

\- ¿Porque la pregunta?- entreabrió la puerta del baño observando molesta a su compañero.

\- Tendrás que ocultar tu pechonalidad o estaremos en problemas-

\- Mmm... ¿Tienes unas vendas que pueda usar?- el ojiazul se acercó al armario para sacar un botiquín de primeros auxilios donde saco dos vendas junto con el uniforme del colegio de la talla de Yui diciendo que dejaría las cosas en la puerta del baño antes de arreglarse también para que no saliera antes, abrió un poco la puerta recogiendo lo que necesitaba para seguir arreglándose y salir del baño con el uniforme puesto que le dio Shu se miro al espejo pensando que para ser un uniforme varonil le quedaba bien.

\- Te queda bien pero te faltan unas cosas-

\- ¿Cuales?-

\- Tienes que ocultar tu cabello largo con esta peluca, usar loción de hombre para no descubrirte y estos lentes sin aumento- le entrego una peluca del mismo color para ponérsela bien seguido de la loción y finalmente acomodarse los lentes pareciendo un chico intelectual.

\- ¿Que tal me veo?-

\- Bien estarás en el mismo salón que yo puedes estar tranquila pero no te aseguro que será un salón de lo mas tranquilo ¿Aun así quieres continuar?- le preguntaba serio a Yui.

\- ¡Si!-

\- Recuerda que debes actuar como un chico el resto del año-

\- Entendido ¿Que tan difícil es?- cuando llegaron al salón el rubio le pidió que retrocediera un poco ya que al deslizar la puerta corrediza salio volando un bolígrafo que se enterro a un lado de ella tragando pesadamente viendo con algo de terror a sus supuestamente nuevos compañeros de clase.

* * *

 **Espero le haya gustado el primer capítulo para ser mi primer fic de diabolik lovers se me ocurrió poner a la protagonista en una escuela de hombres donde tendrá que ideárselas para que no la atrapen y tendrá que rechazar su lado femenino si quiere salir viva de ese lugar que cruel soy bueno no tanto porque ganara al final. Me alegraría mucho si ustedes pueden dejar uno o dos reviews para saber si les gusto porque aparte de leer sus opiniones me inspiran para seguir con el siguiente capítulo o dejarlo como un one-shot. Me despido de ustedes mis amigos, nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**


	2. Chapter 2: DÍA DOS

DIA DOS: conociendo a los alumnos

viendo con algo de temor a sus nuevos compañeros de clase quienes estaban de lado de la ventana debido al bolígrafo que salio volando por la puerta clavado en la pared de lado del chico nuevo llegando detrás de ellos el profesor.

\- No voy a preguntar así que Subaru lo hizo otra ves- los chicos asintieron mientras el chico albino de ojos rojizos tomaba asiento de mala gana mirando molesto la ventana.

\- Tomen asiento... A partir de hoy tenemos un compañero nuevo su nombre es Ame Komori y espero que todos se lleven bien con el ¿De acuerdo?- presentaba a la joven disfrazada a sus estudiantes quienes miraban curiosos al nuevo, Tomo asiento al lado de Shu comenzando la clase y esta transcurría normal como todos los colegios llegando rápidamente el almuerzo. El rubio espero a Yui para acompañarla a la cafetería mirando una ultima ves el lugar de Subaru quien estaba viendo por la ventana.

\- Emmm-

\- Si preguntas quien es el chico que arrojó el bolígrafo es Subaru sakamaki uno de mis hermanos menores-

\- ¿Tienes mas de un hermano?-

\- Si en cuanto lleguemos al comedor no solo conocerás a mis hermanos sino también a los Mukami y Tsukinami- llegaron al gran comedor donde estaban sentados algunos jóvenes en grupos de tres o mas y otros estaban en fila escogiendo su almuerzo buscando lugares para sentarse.

\- Es enorme-

\- Bien busquemos donde sentarnos antes de que otra cosa pase- fueron primero al buffet a escoger sus alimentos luego de encontrar una mesa al fondo tomando lugar en esta.

\- Y entonces... ¿Quienes son tus hermanos?-

\- Cierto, de los hermanos sakamaki esta el primer hijo: Yo sakamaki Shu luego esta el segundo hijo sakamaki Reiji es el cuatro ojos que esta leyendo tres mesas a la izquierda- señalaba a un chico de cabellos purpura oscuro de ojos rojizos y de porte elegante.

\- Ohhh es apuesto-

\- Lo es pero es un otaku de vajillas de porcelana lo llaman "el porcelano", ahora están el trío de la realeza los tres mellizos que acaban de llegar el tercer hijo sakamaki Laito, el cuarto hijo sakamaki Kanato y sakamaki Ayato- la joven observaba a los recién llegados sentarse en otra mesa apartada de dos mas.

\- Mmm... ¿Laito kun es el chico del sombrero?-

\- Si lo llaman "Cheshire" sonríe todo el tiempo. es un bromista, un tanto pervertido y un masoquista sabe detectar a las chicas por su aroma así que ten cuidado de usar perfume o estar a solas con el- le dio escalofríos tras escuchar lo ultimo.

\- Ohhh ¿Y Kanato kun es quien carga un oso? pero es muy joven-

\- Que no te engañe su apariencia, "kumajiro" a simple vista parece un niño bueno pero es malévolo cuando no consigue lo que quiere sin mencionar que parece un psicópata cuando se enoja- salieron varias gotas de sudor detrás de su cabeza rubia pero siguió mirando la mesa de ellos hasta ver al tercer trillizo.

\- El quinto hijo es sakamaki Ayato el gran "ore sama" se cree el mejor, ademas de rebelde le encantan los instrumentos de tortura un ejemplo la doncella de hierro y la mayoría de las veces se comporta como un niño solo para llamar la atención- le dio un poco de gracia lo del comportamiento de niño.

\- Y el ultimo hijo ya lo conociste en el salón sakamaki Subaru-

\- Ah si y ¿como le llaman?-

\- "El guerrero" por su comportamiento agresivo y tiene una gran fuerza, los Mukami son aquellos cuatro que están hablando en la mesa junto a la ventana- señalaba a los muchachos que están charlando animadamente a excepción de dos, uno de ellos leía tranquilamente y el otro hablaba con sus vendajes como si fuesen personas.

\- El mayor de los mukami es Ruki y-

\- ¡Oye perezoso! ¿Tienes el horario de hoy? El idiota de kou perdió el mío...¿Quienes el?- miro con superioridad a la chica disfrazada.

\- El nuevo-

\- Gusto en conocerte eetto...-

\- No me importa quien seas Chibi, perezoso quiero el horario ahora-

\- El es Yuma mukami "el gigante" siempre esta de mal humor pero es buena persona no te preocupes por el Ame y ati después te lo daré-

\- ¿¡Que!? Lo necesito para saber la siguientes clases-

\- Puedo darte el mío si lo necesitas-

\- No quiero el tuyo renacuajo- empujo a la muchacha hasta el suelo mientras todos miraban lo que pasaba y Shu se alarmo por la acción del castaño.

\- ¿Como me llamaste?-

\- ¿Aah?-

\- Te pregunte como me llamaste- pregunto con tono sombrío la rubia.

\- ¿Que? ¿Al chibi le molesta que le digan renacuajo?-

\- Gigante deja de molestar o te arrepentirás- le advertía el ojiazul a y Yuma viendo el aura asesina de la chica.

\- Descuida Shu puedo con el y tu repite lo que dijiste-

\- Te haces el valiente para ser bajito ¿Eh, renacuajo?-

\- Este "renacuajo" te mostrara lo que puede hacer- se puso atrás de el tomando su cintura sorprendiendo un poco al castaño pero fue mayor su sorpresa cuando Ame lo alzo hacia atrás con facilidad dejándolo caer de lleno al suelo que dejo sorprendidos a todos los que estaban en el comedor y algunos temiendo por la reacción que tendría una ves se levantara.

\- ¡TE LO MERECÍAS GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA!-

\- ¿¡Eso fue un Back body drop!?- pregunto Subaru quien vio todo lo que paso.

\- ¿Eh?- miro a su alrededor y a Yuma inconsciente en el suelo, los nervios tomaron control de ella saliendo disparada del lugar avergonzada con el albino tras ella.

\- Ouuuchh para ser un chibi si que es fuerte-

\- Te lo dije pero no imagine que pudiera hacer eso-

\- ¿Ara ara ara~? El nuevo para ser de baja estatura pudo derribar con facilidad a Yuma kun Nfu~- decía el pelirrojo al lado de su hermano que observo todo lo que ocurrió junto con sus hermanos y los Mukami pero mas alejados de ellos recargados en la pared estaban los Tsukinami que también observaron lo sucedido. En otra parte de la escuela en los casilleros donde guardaban los jóvenes sus cosas una chica se hallaba encerrada en su locker aun con pena por lo que le hizo a Yuma pensando que si se lo encontraba le daría una paliza y eso le aterraba en forma, tan centrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho a alguien que la llaman por su nombre falso llegando la persona a la fila de donde se encontraba ella.

\- ¡Komori, sal de donde estés tengo algo que preguntarte!-

-...- se aterro nuevamente al reconocer la voz de Subaru.

\- No voy a golpearte no soy como el malhumorado del gigante-

-...-

\- Bien no quería recurrir a la fuerza para- paro rápidamente cuando sintió un aura deprimente provenir de un locker justo en frente suyo.

\- ¿Komori... Estas ahí?- pregunto con una gota en su cabeza.

\- Por favor vete, nadie debe saber que estoy aquí y lo que ocurrió hoy olvídalo -

\- Aunque me lo pidas no puedo fingir que no ocurrió nada y todo el colegio no olvidara esto nunca o eso pienso yo-

\- Aun así no quiero encontrarme con Yuma kun-

\- El gigante no es mal tipo, es bastante malhumorado pero nunca molería a golpes a alguien que no lo provoque... Aahhh esto no es lo mío pero si tanto le temes al gigante le diré a Shu que hable con el...también soy malhumorado pero no te lastimare confía en mi- escuchaba atentamente al albino que hablaba calmado aun dentro de su locker.

\- ¿Juras que no lo harás?-

\- Lo juró ahora ¿Vas a salir de ahí?- pedía Subaru que obtuvo de respuesta que la joven saliera del locker un poco mas tranquila.

\- ¿Que querías preguntarme?-

\- oh si, ese movimiento de lucha libre el Back body drop que le aplicaste al gigante ¿Te gusta la lucha libre?-

\- ¡Claro! Veo la WWE los fines de semana de ahí aprendí defensa personal a base de karate y lucha profesional- se sorprendió un poco nunca pensó que alguien le gustara lo mismo que a el.

\- Valla, no eres un enclenque después de todo en el momento que entraste al salón pensé que eras débil pero fuiste lo contrario de lo que creí y una disculpa por lo del bolígrafo-

\- Descuida ¿A ti también te gusta la lucha?- se quedaron un buen rato hablando de lucha cuando sonó el timbre de entrada a la siguiente clase. Paso el día rápido terminando las clases para retirarse a sus dormitorios.

\- ¿Yui que paso ahí?-

\- ¿"ahí"? ¿donde?-

\- En el comedor, lo que le hiciste a Yuma ¿Que fue eso?- preguntaba curioso el rubio

\- Ohhh eso fue un movimiento de lucha que aprendí viendo la WWE los fines de semana y también unas clases de karate solo como defensa personal-

\- ¿Te gusta ese tipo de cosas? Pensé que a las chicas les gustaba las novelas y ese tipo de programas cursis-

\- Eemmm para ser sincera me gustan mas los programas y series que tengan acción o combate mano a mano-

\- Si entiendo pero que hay de Subaru ¿Te descubrió?-

\- No pero es muy amable, no pensé que le gustara lo mismo que ami y-

\- Oeee Shu tienes los apuntes de- al abrir la puerta se encontró a su hermano mayor platicando con una linda rubia quien lo miraba con sus bellos ojos rosas que para el parecían hermosos cuarzos rosas.

* * *

 **¡Dios! lo deje un poco corto pero también algo dramático es broma, ¿que harán Yui y Shu para salir de esta? ¿Subaru guardara el secreto? no dejen de seguir este fic y muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este nuevo fic y aviso que subiré un cap cada quince días pero prometo que sera mas interesante el que sigue, hasta el próximo cap.**


	3. Chapter 3: DÍA TRES

DIA TRES: de chica a chico

Se miraron un momento hasta que Shu jalo a Subaru hasta adentro del cuarto cerrando la puerta y ventanas con seguro y la rubia de encerraba en el baño a toda prisa temiendo por lo que le pasarían a ella y al ojiazul.

\- No vistes absolutamente nada Subaru-

\- Shu tu...-

\- NADA- miraba asesinamente a su hermano menor.

\- Aunque me pidas que lo olvide no puedo, yo ya sabía de ella-

\- ¿¡QUE!?- gritaron al unísono Yui desde el baño y Shu.

\- Ya me oyeron no lo repetiré otra vez-

\- ¿pero cómo?-

\- Mi madre me lo contó ayer después de hablar con Richter-

\- ¿Tu mama?- pregunto la rubia saliendo del baño acercándose a ambos hermanos.

\- Olvide que Christa san es la directora del colegio Sta Ajora-

\- ¿¡Que!? Parece mentira-

\- Pero no lo es y me pidió que los ayudara a proteger el secreto-

\- ¿Y eso Subaru?-

\- Hicieron una apuesta- les salió una gran gota en su cabeza a ambos jóvenes que escuchaban al albino

...

Flashback

 _\- Gracias por avisarme director Richter espero que este en buenas manos mi chica que acepto en su institución-_

 _\- No hay nada que agradecer el perezoso de mi sobrino se hará cargo de ella pero no le garantizó que sobrevivirá en esta cárcel de bestias-_

 _\- Claro que podrá, si en su primer día no le pasa nada probare que una mujer puede sobrevivir y llevarse bien con los enérgicos jóvenes de su colegio-_

 _\- Mmm... ¿Le parece si hacemos una apuesta señorita Christa?-_

 _\- Lo escucho- decía tranquilamente la albina_

 _\- Si su chica no puede con el ultimo grado del colegio o es descubierta por uno de los míos no solo la expulsare a ella sino también a Shu y a subaru ya que él es indomable y pocas veces hace caso a lo que se le dice-_

 _\- ... Interesante ¿pero si Yui chan llega a graduarse sin ser descubierta?-_

 _\- Entonces...-_

 _..._

Fin flashback

\- Y no pude escuchar más ya que la secretaria llego y me saco de la oficina-

\- Ese vegeté- dijo con rencor refiriéndose a su tío.

\- Pero no significa que lo voy a dejar salirse con la suya-

\- Eso quiere decir que nos vas a ayudar de acuerdo con el favor de tu madre ¿Cierto?- acentúa el albino.

\- ¡Gracias Subaru kun!- la joven abrazo al albino el cual se sonrojo por un momento hasta apartarla un poco de él hablando nuevamente.

\- Si lo que sea pero si quieres que no te atrapen tendrás que hacer lo mismo que los demás, es decir; que te convertiré en un hombre-

\- Pero...-

\- Yui, es por tu propio bien y subaru es la persona indicada para este trabajó, yo no puedo por los deberes-

\- Bien mañana empezamos y otra cosa más- la joven ponía atención a lo que diría subaru nuevamente.

\- Dejame adivinar, ellos otra vez con sus retos-

\- Si, no soporto que esos dos estén con sus ridículos retos de cual té es el mejor, me marea de tantos olores mezclados- reprochaba tan solo recordar a sus locos compañeros y Yui se imaginaba a los compañeros de cuarto de Subaru como científicos locos.

\- Lo sé, en fin, a dormir que mañana será un día agotador-

\- No te preocupes solo es una noche, no are nada lo prometo-

\- E-está bien- apagaron las luces dejándose llevar cada quien en sus sueños un par de horas y como paso la noche anterior el rubio volvió a colarse en la cama de Yui tratando de apegarse a la joven pero ella retrocedía para evitar el "abrazo cariñoso" de este. Se había arrinconado ella misma en la cabecera sin tener oportunidad de escapar del sonámbulo ojiazul cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba al suelo cayendo encima de Subaru el cual estaba despierto abrazando a la joven de forma protectora.

\- S-subaru kun-

\- Shhh no hagas ruido, es peligroso despertarlo aun estando sonámbulo-

\- ¿Eh?- miraba al rubio todavía moverse inquieto hasta parar.

\- Conozco bien a Shu, Cuando lo despiertan de forma brusca o arman un escándalo se transforma en una bestia sedienta de sangre- palideció el albino recordando la última ves que despertaron de forma brusca a su hermano. Se quedaron abrazados un rato en una posición algo incómoda para ambos hasta que el albino soltó a la rubia para levantarse y asegurarse de que su hermano siguiera quieto.

\- Ahhhh es un poco molesto cuando es sonámbulo pero tengo que asegurarme que no vaya a hacer alguna estupidez mientras duerme-

\- ¿Subaru kun tu siempre vigilas a Shu por las noches?-

\- No todas las noches, la mayoría de las veces se queda tranquilo en su cuarto o afuera en las ramas de un árbol - escuchaba cada palabra del joven con una gota en su cabeza.

\- Pero es el único hermano en quien confió y no causa demasiados problemas como mis demás hermanos idiotas, bueno excepto lo de tu cambio de instituto eso si fue error de el-

\- Tehehe es lindo de tu parte que te preocupes de tu hermano mayor eso demuestra lo mucho que lo aprecias aunque sea un poco despistado y perezoso la mayoría de las veces-

\- Si... Bueno tendrás que dormir en el suelo por esta noche luego te diré un método para evitar que Shu se vuelva a colar en tu cama y mañana comienza tu lección de hombría- le dio la espalda a la joven dando la buenas noche y ella le agradecía a Subaru de conservar el secreto. A la mañana siguiente los jóvenes se encontraban en la cancha de baloncesto calentando para un ejercicio de basquetbol.

\- Bien ¿Ya conoces a los demás alumnos?-

\- No a todos, ya conocí a tus hermanos y a Yuma pero no a sus hermanos y los Tsukinami-

\- Ok el que está saltando justo ahora es Ruki el mayor de los Mukami es igual de elegante que el cuatrojos de Reiji pero más moderno nunca va a ninguna parte sin su libro, las chicas de Sta Ajora lo llaman "príncipe" por su caballerosidad-

\- Entiendo ¿y qué hay de ese chico?- señalaba al chico rubio que se movía ágilmente.

\- El rubio que esquiva a los otros es Kou, el segundo hermano mayor se llama así mismo "hermoso" por ser un idol y vuelve locas a sus fans, el que está hablando con sus vendas es Azusa es tranquilo igual que Shu pero da escalofríos como la "momia" cuando habla con sus heridas como lo más interesante del mundo y si su apodo es momia-

\- Y los Tsukinamis son-

\- Son aquellos dos que hacen guardia como los prefectos del plantel si alguien hace algo indebido o rompen una regla se convierten en los "verdugos" y por tu bien no querrás romper ninguna regla o podrían ir por ti- le dieron escalofríos hasta las puntas de su cabello cuando escucho al profesor que termino la clase para que los jóvenes tuvieran su receso.

\- bien si no quieres ser descubierta tendrás que iniciar un pleito con alguien más débil que tú-

\- ¿Que? no soy débil-

\- Lo sé pero si no lo haces empezaran a sospechar de ti y no han olvidado aun lo que le hiciste al gigante, bien empecemos a buscar y ahí esta- observaron a un chico leyendo al revés su manga (N/A: Un chico estilo ralph de los Simpson) se acercó a él tratando de ser intimidante ya que se trataba de un chico de su misma estatura.

\- Emmm dame lo que tengas zoquete-

\- Ok aquí tienes- le extendía su mano con el dinero que tenía con una varias gotas en su cabeza.

\- No puede ser, tendré que comenzar la fiesta- se acercó a la joven empujando al mismo tiempo a Yui y al chico de anteojos -¡Pleito, Pleito!- se acercaron varios jóvenes para observar la "pelea" del chico nuevo y el de anteojos - _descuida este tipo es muy débil solo choca el puño con su hombro y estarás a salvo, confía en mi-_ asintió con la cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo con él para elevar su puño con el inofensivo alumno - Lo siento por esto- le decía al chico chocando su puño no tan fuerte con su hombro y este salía corriendo despavorido por el acto de la rubia que estaba sorprendida de lo que había dicho Subaru y no podía creer que había una persona así de debilucha.

\- ¡Oye chibi! Golpeaste al chico más débil del colegio... Eso es tener agallas ni siquiera ore sama podía acercarse por lo raro que es-

\- ¿E-enserio?-

\- ¡Pues claro hombre ahora eres uno de nosotros!- palmeo la espalda de la chica tirándola al suelo en señal de amistad.

\- Chibi ¿Juegas gotchas? Hay un campo por ahí- Ayato señalaba el campo de juego al lado de la cancha de tenis aceptando de inmediato la invitación del pelirrojo reincorporándose rápidamente de la tremenda palmada amistosa del gigante ya que el juego de balas de pintura era su juego favorito en donde podía relajarse y descargar todo su estrés para ir rápidamente al campo a empezar el juego, pasaron un par de horas hasta que salió la chica victoriosa por ser la única sobreviviente del equipo de Subaru.

\- Rayos chibi eres bueno en este juego-

\- Que puedo decir, es mi fuerte además de los quemados-

\- Hooooo también juegas quemados... Que tal una partida con ore sama-

\- ¿Eh? Pero acabamos de terminar el juego de gotcha- decía un poco cansada.

\- Si pero yo aún tengo energía de sobra-

\- Ayato, chibi debe descansar y todavía tiene cosas que arreglar con el perezoso- decía apareciendo Reiji en medio de Subaru y Yui.

\- ¿¡Haaa!? ¡Ore sama quiere seguir divirtiéndose con chibi aún no le he mostrado lo fuerte que soy en quemados!-

\- Ayato no te comportes como un niño y de los quemados solo quieres presumir-

\- Jejeje Ayato kun quiere atención del chibi al igual que nosotros-

\- Yo...también...quiero saber...mas...de chibi- apareció detrás de Ayato sacándole un susto a Kou también.

\- Será después tengo cosas que preguntarle a chibi sobre Shu- caminaron rumbo al cuarto de Shu sin decir una palabra hasta que uno de los dos decidió hablar.

\- ¿Cómo ha estado el perezoso de Shu últimamente?- preguntaba el pelinegro teniendo su vista en el teléfono en su mano anotando datos importantes.

\- Él ha estado más activo y presta un poco más de atención a las cosas importantes-

\- Mmm... Eso es un gran cambió, apenas tienes dos días aquí y has cambiado al perezoso-

\- ¿A qué se refiere?-

\- Que muchos de los que representan a sus salones han intentado convencerlo en que tome enserio su trabajo como el presidente del consejo incluyéndome a mí pero siempre termina ignorando a todo el mundo hasta entonces-

\- Valla, no sabía eso hasta ahora, supongo que cambio un poco cuando decidió hacerse cargo de- se tapó rápidamente la boca arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho.

\- ¿A cargo de qué? ¿Shu está ocultando algo?- miraba serio a la joven que le pedía que lo olvidara pero era inútil cuanto más la miraba a los ojos más nerviosa estaba a punto de sacar a la luz su secreto pensando que los esfuerzos de Shu y Subaru se irían a la basura junto con ella para terminar de agraviar el problema.

 **Bueno hasta aquí llega el cap 3 y en lo personal quería darle un toque Simpson al cap espero no les disguste pero era la forma más correcta de que Yui se ganara la confianza de ellos iniciando una pelea. En fin, gracias por leer, dejar sus reviews de todo corazón gracias y hasta el próximo.**


End file.
